The fallen angel
by dante-ryomen
Summary: original characters. 30 years after ichigo gained control of the soul society as head captain a new generation of soul reapers come to become the greatest ever


The fallen angel

All I see is darkness…. All I feel is emptiness….. All I hear is nothing…..

"What is going on?" I wondered to myself. But in the never ending darkness came a voice, "Dante…..Dante….." said the voice. "Huh?" I wondered, "What's going on?" The voice shouted this time, "DANTE! WAKE UP"

As Dante he startled awake he realized, "Oh no! I slept in class again i'm in soooo much trouble!" thought dante as he was waking up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SLEEPING IN CLASS AGAIN? AT THIS RATE YOU WILL NEVER EVEN BE ABLE TO AHCIEVE SHI-KAI IF YOU KEEP FALLING AS LEEP IN CLASS!"

"ugh what a bother." Dante thought to himself as his sensei blathered on about achieving shi-kai was the only way to graduate from the academy now, an idiotic rule in his opinion recently implemented to ensure the shinigami in the gotei 13 were more powerful. This is because the war against the new arrancar has escalated to a new level of intensity. And because of this u may only graduate if you have unlocked your shi-kai. Many changes have happened since the new head captain ichigo kurosaki was instated and many basics were now considered things you learned on your first few weeks of being in the gotei 13.

"As punishment for not paying attention in class you will have to battle against okina shiri our strongest student" stated the teacher of our class jinsokuna.

The scene quickly moves to the training terrace of the shinigami academy, it was an exceptionally beautiful day outside, the sakura was blooming and the sun was shining whilst one could hear the birds chirp-chirping in a melodious manner.

But this beautiful serenity is not long appreciated for almost immediately a large stomping comes from across the court yard to be none other then the infamous okina shiri. Commonly known as the "mule" for his name he is well known for possessing the largest amount of physical strength among any individual who attends the shinigami academy but not having the necessary level of kido capability to qualify for the basic graduation exam although if he were better at his swordsmanship he could take the specialized course in swordsmanship but is only strong and slow.

"Huuu-huuu-huuuu I am okina shiri but I don't need to learn your name." quickly okina unsheathes his blade and it immediately transforms into a large flail. "You cannot defeat me and supaiku!" in a level of speed completely out of character for someone his size he quickly swings down the spiked ball part pf his flail down upon.

With barely enough time top perform a short-range low level flash step out of the way to the right by mere milliseconds. "Damn I didn't think someone so big could've moved so quickly." Dante quickly drew his blade and swung it at okina's left leg. But this swing is to no avail as Dante had misjudged the amount of distance between him and okina as he receives a crushing blow to the back from okina's fist.

As Dante is sent flying into a wall in the terrace he realizes, "damn this fat bastard is trying to kill me." Dante the climbs out of the small crater his body made into the wall as okina is running in for the finishing blow, then….. Nothing….. Dante felt the same empty feeling once more he felt in class.

Suddenly Dante opens his eyes quickly to notice he is in a small dark cave which nothing is occupying it but a single cloaked figure. "you are Dante yesssssssssss?" half startled and half scared by this individual standing before him Dante manages out a, "y-yes, b-but who are you?" raising a boned hand the figure points at Dante's blade, "I am the spirit that embodiesssss your zanpakuto danteeeeeeee, if you wish to survive you musssst call my name." filled with shock Dante realizes, "this is the inside of my soul and that is the spirit of my blade." Dante slowly and cautiously asked, "What is your name?" as the cloaked figure chuckled and said, "My name isssssssss-"

Just as Okina is about to deal the finishing blow Dante yells into the sky, "SHIII!" Dante's blade turns into a long scythe he quickly hooks his blade onto Okina's shoulder and smashes him mercilessly into the ground creating a massive crater as Dante jumped into the air shouting, "Shi o sakugen!" a grey blast flies out of the blade of his scythe into Okina's same shoulder completely removing it from its owner. As Dante returns to the ground his teacher looks on in awe then crosses his chest saying, "That was only slightly impressive Dante you still have a ways to go before you can become a good shinigami, but it's a start."

THE END


End file.
